Dress Code Violation
by Rissohma
Summary: Bella unknowingly breaks the dress code. Humor.
1. Trouble

**This is going to be a short series. The first chapter isn't really humorous.. but it'll get better (I hope).**

_It was second period and by far one of the most uneventful days of the year._

Edward was off hunting with Carlisle and Esme for the day and naturally Alice had tried to convince me to stay home from school and have "fun" with her. After much arguing, however, we both dragged ourselves to school and prepared for another boring day of Forks High.

Our boring day soon became one that I would never forget.

It was second period and by far one of the most uneventful days of the year, until a man that I recognized as our principle walked into our English class and asked if we could "talk". Of course, the entire class eyed me suspiciously, curious as to why I was being summoned to a place that people like me just didn't go to. Alice's expression was different than the rest, one of her eyebrows were raised as if she were challenging whatever I was going to be punished for before he even spoke his concerns.

When we were finally in the hall, I nervously looked the principle. He appeared calm enough.

"Do you currently have your student handbook with you?"

I caught my breathe, grateful that I hadn't forgotten the book that we were told to carry around with us in my locker. He took it from my hands and flipped to page 19 while pointing a steady finger at an article. From his patient expression, I assumed that he wanted me to read it.

Clothing deemed inappropriate by the board are as follows:

Excessively short shorts/skirts

An article of clothing that reveals the midriff or chest

Spaghetti straps of any kind

After reading that final line I looked up at the principle who was still smiling kindly at me.

"I didn't realize." I said, shocked at the predicament that I was in. Naturally, Alice had chosen my outfit, and although it wasn't simply just a spaghetti strapped shirt since I had a baggy shirt that drooped below my shoulders on, it was clearly in violation of the handbook.

He nodded his head in understanding. Just then we both diverted our attentions to the classroom door. Alice had the bathroom pass in her hands and she looked ready for an argument. The principle politely waited for her to pass, but I knew that no such thing would happen.

"What is going on here?" she questioned, although she knew full well what had happened. After glancing at the book that the principle still had in his hands, she spoke again. "Bella's attire is clearly not against the dress code." she stated.

The principle's eyebrows raised at the rebel. "Oh?"

"Yes." Alice continued. "If she's wearing a shirt over it then it's not just spaghetti straps. And there's nothing wrong with spaggetti straps anyway!"

The principle waited for her to finish. "But the shirt still reveals the straps and---"

"And you consider a woman's shoulder being exposed dirty?" she asked bewildered. "This is a joke!"

The principle's lips were pursed in a thin line. He obviously didn't like Alice getting the best of him.

"Isabella, if you would, could we please go to my office?"

To this, Alice took a step in front of us. "If you consider that a violation of the dress code then you'd go crazy if you saw some of the girls in this school!"

The principle's face was starting to darken in anger and I wondered if Alice was aware of how much she wasn't helping the situation.

"Alice." I said in a stern voice. She eyed both of us suspiciously before turning to go back to class. I was fairly confident that her skirt was "excessively short". The principle must not have wanted to get involved with someone that would give an attitude back. I followed him to his office quietly, aware of the looks that I got from kids passing by.

When we reached his office he kindly told me to "take a seat" as he walked around his desk to the larger and more comfortable of the two chairs.

"Here at Forks High we take our dress code seriously-" a few images of Rosalie's attire flew through me head. "- and we don't tolerate this sort of violation to the rules." More of Rosalie's indecent clothing came to mind. They took it seriously?

"We have also noticed a change in the people that you talk to in school, as well as a change in your grades, and frankly, we are concerned."

So it wasn't the dress code that had made him bring me here. He was looking for any excuse to get me in trouble so that he could discuss these changes since Edward had returned. The revolution made me angry.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yes." I stated angrily, before I was able to control myself. "Why are you so curious about my life? It really is none of your business. And as for my clothing, are you blind or is it just okay for models like Alice and Rosalie to break the dress code?"

The principle's eyes widened at the unexpected attitude. Dress code wasn't something that our school really cared about. Everyone broke it, except me. What he did next I wasn't expecting. He pressed the button next to his speaker on the desk.

"I apologize for the interruption but can Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale please report to the Principle's office? Thank you."

He took his finger off of the button and looked at me expectantly.

This was going to be a long, potentially painful, day.

**Next chapter I'll put up the day after tomorrow (CHRISTMAS!). I love reviews though :) So PPLLEASE review:)**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter :)**


	2. Rosalie

**I wish that I could say some big excuse for why it took me a week to update but here is all I have-**

**I'm lazy. Or the phrase that I prefer is "motivationally challenged".**

**I wish that I could apologize to each and every one of you because a lot of you took the time to review and I couldn't take the time to update. So here we go- I'm SO sry. **

**I wrote a longer chapter to make up for it, though.**

It took a few minutes before Rosalie and Alice entered the principle's office- Alice looked annoyed while Rosalie looked livid. I gave a weak apologetic smile.

"Bella has brought it to my attention that you two repeatedly break the dress code." the principle stated, his eyes scanning Rosalie's exposed legs. Rosalie folded her arms over her chest and looked at me expectantly.

"That's not exactly what I said." I defended myself. "I just said that lots of girls break the rules and that I shouldn't be punished for it."

Alice's eyes shifted between me and the principle while Rosalie spoke up. "Johnson, she's telling the truth."

All three of us looked at her in wonder.

"I-it's Mr. Johnson.." the principle clarified. Rosalie continued.

"It isn't fair at all the way that you are treating Bella. It's obvious that the dress code isn't the problem here, so since Bella is going to be my sister soon, I'd like to hear what your real problem is." Alice and I exchanged bewildered glances before looking back at Rosalie who had now elegantly crossed her legs in a chair. Mr. Johnson's eyes continued to appraise them.

"The dress code should be taken more seriously and you are in no position to tell me what or what not to do, Ms. Hale."

Alice and I then looked at Rosalie, ready for the upcoming battle. Slowly, Rosalie lifted herself out of her chair and to a standing position, slowly walking towards the principle. Mr. Johnson looked flustered as she neared him and a droplet of sweat formed on his forehead. When she was only about a foot away from the man, she spoke.

"I am no position to tell you what to do? As an American citizen aren't I supposed to question abusive authority? As a principle aren't you supposed to encourage family values? Or are those morals and values that you overlook, Mr. Johnson? As a student in level one classes and straight As, I'm sure the Board of Education would appreciate a reliable student such as myself expressing my concerns."

Mr. Johnson stared at her in amazement but she stood adamantly. I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to agree with her or just let her handle the entire situation herself, considering that it was my fault she was here.

It took a moment for Mr. Johnson to speak again. "What do you mean that she'll be a member of your family?"

"She'll be marrying my brother. There is no date yet, but my sources tell me that it's going to happen." she answered coolly.

I glanced accusingly at Alice, who was giving me an apologetic smile.

"However," Rosalie continued. "I'd appreciate knowing what you plan on doing about this situation. It's important to report problems immediately, you know. We wouldn't want the Board of Education having to replace anybody on short notice."

The principle looked astonished at the girl that he was supposed to be punishing only seconds ago. Rosalie showed no signs of backing down as she looked at him expectantly.

"Let's... discuss this at another time." Mr. Johnson stammered.

"If I allow that then Bella can't be punished while Alice and I are gone. If you were to punish her while we're gone then that would be considered bullying." Rosalie argued. I had a feeling that she had a lot of pent up anger that she had been wanting to release.

Mr. Johnson looked between the three of us for a few moments before replying in the most dignified voice he could muster.

"That can be arranged. Bella won't be punished. You have my word."

"Thank you." Rosalie answered cooly before walking out of the office. Alice quickly followed behind her, her eyes still wide as she tried to process what had just happened in the few minutes.

We both sat in silence for a few moments in the office. It was as if a hurricane had come through and we were both trying to realize what had just happened. During that last 10 minutes, Rosalie had single handedly destroyed any amount of self respect that Mr. Johnson had. Perhaps he hadn't deserved all of what she had given to him, but who was I to complain? It was amazing that Rosalie had even stood up for me. Although there was still that possibility that she just didn't want to lounge around in the office all day...

"Bella." the principle stated, trying to gather as much respect as possible considering the situation. "As I have said, you have my word that you will not be punished on this offense." He stated. The way that he phrased the statement made it seem like he was the one being reasonable. Perhaps if I hadn't seen him just get put down by Rosalie I would have been grateful for the gesture.

"However," he continued. "I still think that it's important for us to find the root of the problem here. It is common knowledge that young women go through a lot of stress in their lives and that they express that stress in many different ways."

I could feel my cheeks begin to glow crimson as he said this. This couldn't be happening.

"And because you are a student of high potential, I think that it's important that we find out why you feel the need to expose yourself."

Expose myself?

My blush deepened. It was perfectly fine for girls to come into school half naked, but because I was Chief Swan's daughter and the "new girl", the principle couldn't just leave my exposed shoulder alone.

There was a knock on the office door and for a moment I was ready for Rosalie to come in for Round Two.

"Come in." the principle answered calmly. It would appear that his ego had finally healed.

"Bella, this is Ms. Cray. She is one of our school psychiatrists and she specializes in teenage behavior. You may be reluctant to open up to her, but I can guarantee that by the end of the day, you'll be back to the focused student that you were."

The way he spoke made it seem like I had entered rehab and was trying to get my life back together. The woman, Ms. Cray, stood outside of the door, obviously waiting for me to leave with her. Grudgingly, I lifted myself out of the chair and followed her. Rosalie wouldn't be able to save me from this.

After walking past a few doors, we finally entered an office. The office itself was very pleasant- the walls were a clean white with lots of pictures that were drawn by elementary school students. Even the chair was welcoming. Perhaps if I had entered in different circumstances, I'd have appreciated the carefree mood that it gave off.

"My name's Ms. Cray." she introduced herself. "And I'm hoping that we can find what the root of your problems are."

Ms. Cray talked about the studies that she learned from and the situations that "made her career worth it"- most of which involved suicidal boys and anorexic, slutty girls that she "touched the lives" of. I was fairly confident that I wouldn't be mentioned in her next "What makes my career worth it" lecture.

"Now," she stated, her tone fresh. "Let's get to know you. Do you have a boyfriend?"

And just like that I knew that this was not going to turn out well.

**And as punishment for taking so long to update, I won't even ask you guys to review.**

**Srsly. I'm sry. **


	3. Ms Cray

**Thank you for the forgiveness and reviews :) As promised, here's another chap.**

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she repeated patiently.

I sighed and nodded my head. She copied the gesture.

"Does your boyfriend like it when you wear more... _revealing_ clothing?"

I was surprised at how quickly the questions were coming. I was expecting a lot of preliminary questions- age, family, friends- the usual. I actually found myself flustered as she said the question.

"N-no.. he doesn't." I answered. Edward was a gentleman. He disapproved of me showing _any_ skin. Of course, I could hardly argue. His old fashioned tendencies saved me a lot of grief when it came to Alice. It was hard to argue with a vampire about her passion when you were just a weak human.

She nodded her head again.

"Would he disapprove of what you are wearing today?" she questioned, phrasing it as if I had walked into school nude.

"I really don't think that he would mind..." I mumbled. This outfit would hardly be considered trashy in a normal school environment.

"When you say that you don't think that he would mind, are you insinuating that he hasn't seen yet?" she questioned, tilting her head forward so that her eyes looked at me above the rims of her glasses.

"He's not in school today." I clarified.

"Oh!" she answered loudly, causing me to jump at the sudden noise. "Bella! I understand completely." She began to wave her hand at me, as if I didn't have to say anything more.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"It's obvious that you're trying to get male attention from people other than your boyfriend." After seeing whatever expression that was on my face she clarified. "I understand, Bella. It's human nature."

My expression must not have changed because she continued to look at me expectantly. I was still recovering from her accusation.

Me trying to get male attention? I haven't even looked at any other guy but Edward for practically my entire stay in Forks. Of course, that didn't mean that entire male population of Forks didn't leave me alone. Perhaps that's what she would have to hear. 

"Look, I'm not trying to impress anyone. I'm not interested in anyone but Ed--- my boyfriend." I quickly caught myself. The last thing that I needed was to involve Edward in this conversation. "Guys that I weren't the least bit interested in have asked me out since I got here!"

She nodded her head in understanding, as if she could relate completely.

"Have you considered that these boys are interested in you because of the mood that you give off?"

I could feel my forehead wrinkle in confusion. The mood that I gave off? Like happiness?

"I don't understand..."

She cleared her throat now before continuing in a careful, slow tone. "What I mean is, have you considered that the guys... enjoy your company.. for reason other than just your personality?"

Other than my personality? Why couldn't she just come out and say whatever she was tiptoeing around? If she had finally figured out the reason that boys would be interested in a plain jane like me, then I was ready to hear it. The attention had been uncomfortable from the start and if she knew the secret then I was ready to learn.

"What do you mean about liking my company for something other than my personality?"

She removed her glasses this time and pursed her lips. "Should I just be frank?"

I nodded my head.

"Perhaps the boys are attracted to you so much because of the type of clothing that you wear. It's common knowledge that boys, especially in the period of growth that they are in now, are especially interested in the..._figure _of a young woman."

My jaw dropped before I could control the reaction. Had she really pegged me as _that_ type of girl? I was beyond insulted. Perhaps all of those people in her "What Makes My Job Worth It" were really just perfectly fine students like me. Perhaps that drug addict that she was talking about had simply brought an aspirin to school and she had analyzed this simple offense to drug abuse. Maybe that anorexic girl that she "Touched The Life Of" had skipped lunch to finish her essay. Her entire career was seeming less and less constructive the more that she talked.

"Guys do not think of me like that." I defended myself, hardly able to contain the venom that leaked into my words.

"Of_ course _not, Bella. I was merely throwing _ideas _around." she answered, an annoyingly pleasant smile on her face. She continued to smile at me for a few moments as I tried to control my temper.

"So can you tell me, then, why you dressed so immodestly today?"

I was wearing spaghetti straps with a shoulder exposing shirt over it and I was sick and tired of defending myself.

"I am not dressed immodestly!" I announced, standing up out of my chair. "This is ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! Guys were asking me to dances because I was new! I'm positive that that's it! I am not _that_ kind of girl and I'm insulted that you think I am! Besides, Alice made me wear this anyway"

I was ready to continue on my rant but I forgot what my other complaints were. Before I could gather my bearings, Ms. Cray stood up as well.

"Bella, if we can't cooperate then Mr. Johnson will have to deal with this situation. That will, most likely, involve punishment. It's your choice."

I stood, weighing my options. As annoying as this meeting was, it was probably less painful that being punished by the principle. Of course, I was going to get picked on when I returned to the Cullen house by Emmett. By being punished, the torment would only be that much worse. Silently I took a seat, and she followed.

"So you remarked that Alice made you wear this outfit? Would you say that you give into pressure easily?"

Without a word I raised from my chair and walked back to the principle's office.

**To Grudgingly Honest- plz dont worry about it :) I understand and I appreciate it :)**


	4. Confession

**This chapter is rather short and not too funny.. it's more of an introduction for the next one, which is guarantee is going to be longer and hilarious.**

When I reached Mr. Johnson's office and opened the door he seemed surprised to see me in my angry state. After gathering himself together, he offered me my previous chair back.

"What can I do for you?" he asked after sighing exasperatingly. I'm sure my presence in the office was taking a toll on him.

"I don't need a therapist," I began calmly. Talking off to a principle, regardless of how bad of a mood I was in, was not the greatest idea. "and I don't have a problem. What I want to know is what the real reason I am here for is."

I could have listed off the reasons for why I_ shouldn't _be here- the fact that even if I did break the dress code, this was a first offense of mine, and the fact that nobody in school took that rule especially seriously.

The principle seemed to squirm slightly in his seat. It didn't take an empath to understand that he was uncomfortable.

"Bella..." he began. "Just understand first that he was worried about you."

He? As in Edward? I gave him a quizzical look. 

"Your father." he clarified.

I felt my eyes widen. _Charlie _was worried about me? Was he worried about the way that I dressed?

"I don't understand." I confessed. What I did understand, however, was that for Charlie to call the school was very uncharacteristic of him. Either something was very wrong, or I was going to be very angry.

Once more, Mr. Johnson seemed to hesitate before answering. "Bella, this really isn't my place in the school system. I'm supposed to deal with disciplinary matters. However, Chief Swan called me the other day and voiced his..._concerns._"

"Concerns." I stated, sensing and dreading where this conversation was going.

"Yes." he said slowly. "At first, when he voiced that he was worried about how your boyfriend was affecting you, I told him that there was nothing that I can do about it. He told me to keep my eyes open for problems. Yesterday he called me again, asking if there was any chance that I could discuss the issue with you, but as I said, this is not my place. This is for the therapist. I was surprised that you never broke any of the rules, that is, until this morning. I was going to do your father a favor, but it would appear that Mr. Cullen isn't in attendance today."

He looked at me expectantly, and I realized that the entire time my hand was clasped tightly to the chair's arm. Charlie had called the school because he didn't like Edward? He was going far beyond the "concerned father" line and reaching "paranoid and nosy".

"Bella." he stated, bringing me out of my thoughts. "If it alright with you, I would like to have a talk with the two of you. Edward and you, I mean. There would be no punishments and it's completely optional, considering that this really isn't my department. However, I think we'd both like to lay your father's fears to rest."

Oh, there was definitely something that I wanted to lay to rest. I was about to agree to a session tomorrow when a buzz came from Mr. Johnson's desk.

"Yes?" he asked the speaker.

"Mr. Cullen has arrived late to school, should I send him to your office?"

His head snapped back an inch, obviously he was nearly as surprised to hear this turn of events as I was. "Y-yes... send him in."

We both sat staring uncomfortably at each other as we waited for the door to open and reveal Edward. Hadn't Edward told me that he was going to hunt? Why would he even come to school late? Absently, I looked at the clock. I was missing lunch.

"Mr. Cullen." Mr. Johnson stated as Edward entered the room, a mask of confusion on his face. I was confused too, but only from wondering why he was here.

Mr. Johnson pulled his wheeling chair back and looked across his desk nervously, adjusting his tie after not finding what he needed. "Umm... I'll be right back. Please wait here."

He looked at us worriedly once before quickly leaving the office with the door open.

Edward chuckled. "After all of Charlie's worries, Mr. Johnson is concerned that we'll be.. _intimate..._ in his office if he left the door closed."

I continued to look at him until his face turned from humor to serious. "Alice called. She said something about you breaking the dress code and that I would be needed?"

I nodded my head mutely, still trying to comprehend everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry that I took so long." he apologized, placing his lips on my forehead. "I didn't think that the school would be too pleased if I came in wearing clothes that were... _grotesque_."

An image of Edward covered in blood entered my mind and I shivered involuntarily. Edward noticed and moved his lips to my neck.

"I do wish that next time you broke the dress code, however, you'd do it while I was here to witness it. I never would have pegged you for---"

"Ahem." Mr. Johnson announced from the door. "I'm back."

Edward chuckled before removing his lips from my neck and moving his head back to his chair.

"I apologize, Mr. Johnson. That was very irresponsible of me."

"Well... yes... Mr. Cullen. But I have here your record." he stated as he pulled a folder from his jacket. From Edward calm face and what I knew about him, his record shouldn't have been a problem. But the expression that Mr. Johnson wore warned us of more.

**_Teaser:_**

**_I could feel Edward become irritated beside me._**

**_"If Ms. Cray is such an expert on relationships, may I question her maritual status?" he rebuttled. This was not going to help the argument._**

**I thank everybody for the support and concern. Also, don't be afraid to tell me what you really think (two people have spoken their minds and they seem terrified that I'm going to kill them in their sleep or something xD). You can never go wrong with honesty :)**

**Happy New Year! I hope everybody had fun:)**


	5. Edward

**I would like to point out that this is a LONG chapter updated the day after my last update xD**

**Lalalovely- I THINK I spelt it right this time xD **

**usaangel- PLZ dont get a heart attack xD**

**Pirate princess- I did it xD Longer chapters and a faster update. Are you proud of me:) **

"Your grades, Mr. Cullen, are very exceptional." he stated as he opened the manilla folder. "However, we do have a problem."

Edward's forehead furrowed besides me as he obviously heard what Mr. Johnson was about to say.

"Your attendance has much to be desired."

Edward and I sat in quiet wonder at that statement. It was true, of course. But would our principal think the same way if he knew that the only reason that Edward wasn't in school was to spare his students' lives? I'd think so.

"You have a tendency to miss school once every two weeks. Now we aren't here to be punished, but I would like to know why that is."

I could nearly hear the gears turn in Edward's head as he tried to come up with an excuse on the spot.

"My father spends a lot of time in the hospital. He's a doctor, as I'm sure you know. Because of that, we hardly ever get to see him. Every couple of weeks, however, the hospital allows him to take time off of work and we enjoy to go camping as family. He only allows it when we aren't missing any work, though. Carlisle takes school very seriously. As a matter of fact, I had spent this morning touring the hospital and becoming aquainted with the procedures that occur there. It was very inspiring, considering that nothing would make me happier than being a doctor."

I looked at Edward's angelic features with disbelief. If I hadn't paid so close attention, I wouldn't have realized that he'd managed to turn him being lectured on attendance, to his noble aspirations and family values. It was unbelievable.

"That is an extraordinary work ethic you have, Mr. Cullen." Mr. Johnson announced, visibly impressed. As he closed the folder it would appear as if he had forgotten his original concern altogether. "I'm impressed with your dedication."

"I prefer Edward, sir."

The principal smiled at the sign of respect. This was his ideal student. This was the had working, awe inspiring Edward Cullen. The three of us sat quietly for a few moments as the principal tried to remember why we were even here. Edward realized this.

"Bella has told me that you are talking to us on behalf of her father?" Edward offered off hand. Her_ father_. He wasn't just Charlie when Edward was trying to impress somebody.

"Oh. Of course." Mr. Johnson stumbled. "Yes. I can't understand what his fears are but he seems to think that you aren't a great influence on his daughter."

Edward leaned forward, making a show of wanting to get to the bottom of this. Edward was very much aware of why Charlie didn't like him. He knew that Charlie hadn't forgiven him as I had when Edward left me. I'm sure that a large part of that was because Charlie didn't, and couldn't, hear the entire story.

"And why is that?" Edward questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know. The only flaw that your entire record has is your attendance. Bella's attendance is okay, so I know that you aren't... _influencing_ her into doing anything of that sort."

After that brief statement, I was well aware of what was going to come out next. I was also well aware that Edward's respectful, ideal facade would probably crumble.

"While you were touring the hospital I confronted Bella about her wardrobe choice today. It_ does _break dress code." he emphasized the word 'does' so that there would be no arguing that particular detail. "I am also aware that many girls wear clothing that is unfit for school, but Bella has never been one of them. Keeping Charlie's warning in mind, I sent Bella to Ms. Cray briefly, hoping that perhaps she'd be able to understand a teenage girl better than I ever could."

Edward's grip on the chair increased slightly. The increase wouldn't be enough for a principal to notice, but it was enough for me to see the irritated edge that was sure to be in his voice. With the man's thoughts also swirling in Edward's head, any tactful rephrasing that he did was also pointless.

"And what did she say?" Edward answered, his voice mildly annoyed.

"She thinks that Bella's clothing style is meant as a way of gaining notice. She thinks that it's either for you or, because she chose the day when you weren't present, for the attention of the rest of the male population."

Even I was getting infuriated with Mr. Johnson. The way that he said "the male population" made it seem as if I was looking for attention from anybody that would give it to me. It was downright insulting!

"If I may, I do have a question." Edward announded sternly.

"Of course."

"What is Ms. Cray's specialty when it comes to teenagers?" Edward was leaning forward slightly in his seat and I wished that I would be able to send him messages through my mind, just this once. He couldn't start a battle with the _principal_.

"Although she tends to speak with teenage girls, I'd say that she has the most insight with relationships. Before attaining this job in Forks High School, Ms. Cray was a marriage councilor. Because of that, I take anything that she says seriously, which is why I'll be taking Charlie's concern seriously." Mr. Johnson was talking as if him and Edward were on the same level, colleagues instead of teacher and student.

I could feel Edward become irritated beside me.

"If Ms. Cray is such an expert on relationships, may I question her marital status?" he rebuttled. This was not going to help the argument.

Mr. Johnson looked like he'd been punched in the stomach. He hadn't expected this statement to come from the perfect student that was Edward Cullen.

"I mean, her name is _Miss_ Cray. If she knows as much about relationships as she claims she does then I can't see how that would be an issue."

Once more Mr. Johnson seemed at a loss of words. "She... was married. She recently had a divorce."

"I see. So it wouldn't be far from the truth to say that her relationship didn't work out? " Edward challenged. His voice seemed cool and collected, as if he were in a battle of wits with a brother. However, I was aware of what was going to happen. Edward's temper was getting the best of him. The only way that Mr. Johnson would be able to save himself the mental abuse from another Cullen would be to back down. "And if it didn't work out, then what right does she have to be discussing what is right for other people?"

"It's her job to try and help, Edward. Nobody is perfect, but she simply voiced that she thinks that Bella dresses to impress boys."

That wasn't what she said, exactly.

"Perhaps the boys are attracted to you so much because of the type of clothing that you wear. It's common knowledge that boys, especially in the period of growth that they are in now, are especially interested in the...figure _of a young woman."_

"Actually," I began. "she said that the only reason boys asked me out was because of the way that I dressed."

Mr. Johnson opened his mouth to defend himself but nothing came out. "Perhaps you two would like to have a word with Ms. Cray?"

I wanted to, because with Edward beside me I knew that she wouldn't have the ability to make snide remarks that were worded as helpful. To be truthful, I was excited to go. She wouldn't get the best of me.

"No." Edward stated. "We're here because you're doing Charlie a favor. So go ahead and question whatever it is that you have to question."

Edward settled back in his seat and waited patiently for our principal to speak.

"He thinks that you're influencing Bella.." Mr. Johnson stated quietly.

"To do what?" Edward pressed.

There was a long silence. "I wasn't told, but--"

"So you called Bella from her class to discuss something with her that you didn't understand? Do you realize that now Bella has extra work that she'll have to do because you didn't think through the appointment of yours?" he questioned with a polite voice that contradicted the words that were flowing from his mouth. "I'd say that that was quite careless and intruding."

"Well... I had planned on exempting her from the work that she missed because of this... of course... I was aware that she was missing out on work... and I merely wanted to get the opinions from the two of you on this problem, although I can see now that it wasn't much of a problem..."

"No, no." Edward stated, refusing to be dismissed. "You were concerned about Bella's clothing. I, myself, am not aware of the entire story, but I'm sure my sister is."

Mr. Johnson perked up at the offer of talking with somebody other than the witty Edward. He, as well as I, was confident that Alice wouldn't be as cut throat.

"Just call Rosalie in here and we'll sort this entire issue out." Edward finished.

Mr. Johnson's face paled as he remembered the latest visit she had made. "No... I think that we realize now that Charlie was in the wrong here... you can go back to your class..."

Edward and I both peered at the clock. It was sixth period.

"Bella missed her lunch period." Edward stated.

"Well, you two are both welcome to eat lunch in here if you'd like." By_ in here_, I'm sure he meant in the _waiting room _of the office.

Edward shook his head. "I prefer to eat in a more airy area. Although I guess that the cafeteria is closed..."

"You can eat in the courtyard." Mr. Johnson stated, just about willing to hand over his first born child to get him out of his office. "I'll write you both a pass. Twenty minutes is fine, right?"

Edward nodded his head. "I appreciate this, Mr. Johnson, and I'm glad that you were able to voice all of your concerns."

I followed Edward out into the hall, waiting a few minutes before finally speaking.

"Edward, Mr. Johnson is going to need _therapy_ after that."

He chuckled. "I think that he actually needs to get his eyes checked, not only didn't you break the dress code, but it should be against the law to hide your beauty like you have been."

I blushed as we took our seats in the courtyard.

"Shouldn't you go and get a lunch?" he questioned, eyeing my empty hands.

"No, I'm really not hungry. We can actually go to class now if you want." I stated. All of the drama that had occurred today had made the afternoon go by extremely quickly, far too quickly to gain an appetite.

"Well you've already been excused from all of your work, and we have the rest of the day to spend here." he stated, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"We only have twenty minutes." I corrected.

Edward chuckled before pulling a pen out of his pocket. He carefully altered the numbers on the pass to show that we were free to stay in the courtyard until school was out. The pass looked extremely valid and I knew that nobody would question it, _especially _not Mr. Johnson.

"Oh, yes. I'm a rebel." Edward stated, lifting his head in a gesture meant to show superiority.

"Out of everything that you've done in your life, _this _is the thing that you consider rebellious?"

He merely shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I supposed coming into school late, bullying our principal, and spending the rest of the afternoon with the indecent Bella should count as something."

"Such a rebel."

"Yep." he allowed. "I must confess, though, that Ms. Cray sure is amazing."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"The only reason that I'm attracted to you is because of the atrociously indecent clothing that you wear. She caught me."

**I'm 90 percent sure that I'll continue after this chapter. If I do continue then there'll probably be two more chapters left... or one... but probably two.**


	6. Revenge

I was eternally thankful when the end of the day came and I was able to relax at the Cullen house. Edward stayed respectfully quiet about the whole ordeal the entire drive to our destination.

"Bella!" Alice chimed, running out to greet me. "What happened?"

She took the hand that wasn't already occupied by Edward's and tried to pull me to the door. Edward let out an exasperated sigh. "Alice, is this really the time?"

"Of course it is!" she shouted, winning the battle as she dragged Edward and I into the living room. "I was trying to see what was going to happen with the meeting but there were too many of you all deciding on different things! And Edward... I can only hope that you didn't act on half of the things you had decided to do..."

I peered at Edward curiously. What had he planned on doing? I was about to question this when Emmett walked into the room.

"What meeting?" he asked casually, sitting on the arm of the couch. I could feel my face begin to heat up and hoped that it wouldn't show. Emmett raised a brow and eyed Edward, waiting for his question to be answered.

"Bella broke the dress code." Alice answered casually as she continued to throw questions at Edward.

"Our school has a dress code?" he asked me. I couldn't explain why I felt the way I did, but that statement made me angry once more. Not only did a lot of people break the dress code, but some didn't even _know_ about it.

Emmett's eyes briefly scanned my outfit. "Did you change your clothes or something?" he questioned, clearly disappointed that I hadn't gone all out nude in school. I couldn't even imagine what his reaction would be if he had witnessed the entire event unfold.

"Geez, if you show any skin at all then they just tackle you to the ground, huh?" he peered over his shoulder cautiously before continuing. "Frankly, if_ that _is breaking the dress code then I can't even imagine how many red flags Rosalie would raise."

I was touched and very surprised that he had taken the entire event as seriously as he did. Even while in the office with Mr. Johnson, I was dreading returning to the Cullen house for fear of the ridicule that Emmett , especially, would dish out on me. I was impressed.

"So what are your plans, Edward?" Emmett asked, turning his attention to his brother that was dodging the flood of questions from Alice.

"Plans?" he questioned.

Emmett's face dropped in disbelief. "You know... _plans_."

Edward continued to look at him in confusion until his brows suddenly rose and his face became stern. "No."

"What? Are you serious? You are seriously just going to let him walk off Scott free?"

The two continued their conversations in their mind, leaving me to try and figure out what it was that they were talking about. What plans were Emmett talking about? And why would Mr. Johnson walk off "Scott free" if these plans weren't put into action.

"You want to prank Mr. Johnson?" I accused before thinking.

Edward's head snapped in my direction as he sternly said "No." I would have taken him on his word if Emmett wasn't nodding his head while Edward was facing me.

"What kind of prank does Emmett want to do?" I questioned, ignoring Edward's blatant lie.

"It really doesn't matter because there isn't going to be a prank." he stated in a tone meant to end the conversation.

"A prank?" a new voice asked from a different room. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as this rumor spread and Rosalie walked into the room, clearly extremely interested. "Is this revenge for Mr. Johnson?"

I must not have been able to contain the surprise on my face because Rosalie quickly backtracked. "He _did_ take me out of class. I wouldn't mind helping you but he also affected me. So what are the plans?"

"There are no plans." Edward stated. "Nobody was punished and everything ended up alright."

"Yeah, right, no plans, so what should we do?" Emmett questioned, ignoring Edward.

"Well, Mr. Johnson is basically terrified of Rosalie, so we should definitely use her." Alice chimed in.

"Oh!" Rosalie announced standing up from her seated position. "We're going to need Jasper. I have just the plan!"

**XxXxX**

**Mr.Johnson's POV**

Wednesday at last. Wednesdays were my favorite day out of all of the weekdays. Nothing stressful or overly exciting happens on Wednesday. It was this day of the week that I was able to spend quietly in my office.

"Mr. Johnson." the secretary called from her desk. "You have mail in your mailbox."

So maybe something did happen. There goes my Wednesday. Grudgingly, I rose my chair and walked to the wall of empty cubbies. With mine being the only one with paper inside, it was extremely easy to find.

"Thank you." I stated before retreating back to my office and opening the folded white paper.

Dear Mr. Johnson,

It has come to our attention that a student (Rosalie Hale) has placed a complaint on an aspect of your teaching/ schooling/ behavior/ etc. Although this occurence will not be acted upon at this current time, it is still important to make you aware of your offenses.

Rosalie Hale stated:

Mr. Johnson has made many girls in Forks High School uncomfortable with his "wandering eye". I speak on behalf of nearly all of the female population of this school when I say that Mr. Johnson has a tendency to "check out" girls that expose any part of the their body. Just the other day, Mr. Johnson called a quiet girl that had no offenses to her record to his office and discussed her clothing. As a result, he then called my sister and I to come, but sent us out when I threatened to expose his unprofessional and extremely disturbing tendencies.

We hope to solve this problem in the next Board of Education meeting this Friday. It is our wish that you appeal to the Board about this issue before the meeting begins.

I could feel my face pale as I read this.

"I'd appreciate knowing what you plan on doing about this situation. It's important to report problems immediately, you know. We wouldn't want the Board of Education having to replace anybody on short notice." Ms. Hale had stated. I hadn't had a discussion with her like I had promised. 

As if on cue, I saw Rosalie Hale walk by the office in the shortest skirt I had ever seen worn on a minor.

**XxXxX**

**Friday's Board of Education Meeting**

**BPOV**

"Are you sure that we are allowed to be here?" I questioned Alice.

"Of course. The public is always allowed at these meetings." she stated.

"Then why are we the only public here?"

"Just because the public is allowed doesn't mean that they actually come."

"Are we ready to begin?" a voice announced to the room.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I were seated quietly in our seats. Each of the Cullens had a perfect mask of indifference about them. I was still amazed at how well this plan had gone so far. I was worried about the document that Jasper had forged stating that Mr. Johnson would have to appealed at the meeting. However, it would appear that Mr. Johnson had believed it because he walked up, unannounced to the microphone, flashcards in hand. I heard Emmett chuckle quietly as Jasper whispered "Oh my God" in an amazed voice.

Mr. Johnson cleared his throat uncomfortably before speaking. The man that had called the meeting to attention was looking at him in an irritated way.

"I was told to appeal at this meeting because of my tendencies to "check out" girls that are wearing indecent clothing. This is not the case, however, because---"

"Mr. Johnson?" an older woman asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Vertare?" he questioned, loosening his tie uncomfortably.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, her forehead furrowed in confusion.

"I-- I'm supposed to.. talk to the Board.. I received a complaint and---"

"Sit down, Mr. Johnson and be quiet. This meeting is not a joke. We can talk about your... "tendencies" at a later date."

A few members of the Board exchanged humored glances and I thought that Mr. Johnson was going to die on the spot.

"Y-yes, Mrs. Vertare. My apologies."

**And there is the last chapter :) Thank you for reading and voting on the poll :)**


End file.
